Normal
by xxdonedirtcheapxx
Summary: Missing Scene set after 3x20. Rebekah tells Klaus why the decade dance was so important to her.


**I wasn't sure how to write this since I don't know how much Klaus and Rebekah know. Since they clearly don't know about the stake, I don't think either one knows about Esther taking over Rebekah's body so for the sake of this piece, I'm going with that assumption.**

**I just had to write this. These two have become my obsession lately. Even if it was Esther in Rebekah's body in 3x20, that first scene between them was really sweet. I love seeing Klaus' softer side. I really try to keep everyone in character so I hope I didn't go too soft. lol**

* * *

"What time is it?" Rebekah sat up from one of the large leather sofas in Klaus' sitting room, which was slowly becoming his art studio.

"Its after three in the morning, why?" he responded without turning around, continuing the work on his canvas.

All the stress over the last few weeks had caused him to paint almost every free moment. It had always been a way for him to relax and gather his thoughts. Tonight was no exception. There was a lot to digest.

"What happened?" Rebekah looked down at her clothes and over at him, still dressed in his twenties suit minus the jacket.

"Well, let's see...Um, the dance was a bloody disaster, mother tried to kill us again and oh yes, another one bites the dust..."

He turned around with an amused smirk on his lips. Death and destruction, the one highlight of the evening.

"What are you talking about?" she sighed exasperated.

"Alaric. Seems our mother made him an offer he couldn't refuse and by the time he did refuse it...All he could do was sit and wait for death. Quite tragic actually. A vampire hunter turned into a vampire...Oh the wicked irony in that one."

He laughed to himself as he turned back to his work.

"I missed the dance," Rebekah sighed, the realization settling in that she once again had missed a normal high school activity.

"Yes, mother staked you...to keep you quiet I'm sure," he dipped his brush into the dark paint again.

"I don't remember," she shook her head.

"Probably cast one of her ridiculous spells," he swiped a large brush stroke across the middle of his artwork "The vampire hunter did succeed one last time though...Esther is boxed up where she belongs."

"I can't believe I missed the dance," Rebekah stood up.

"Don't pout. You didn't miss much," he insisted "A bunch of teenagers running around with absolutely no clue how amazing the nineteen twenties were...no sense of history. It was _pathetic_."

"But it was _my_ dance," Rebekah was growing angry "I planned every detail..."

"The gymnasium did look exquisite. Should have known you were behind it," he tossed his brush down and turned to face her.

It was only then that he noticed how truly devastated she was about missing a silly high school dance with a bunch of nothings.

"Are you really that upset?" he raised an eyebrow "Rebekah love, I told you. It was a disaster. For once, mother did you a great favor."

"I take it Caroline told you her dance card was full?" she folded her arms across her chest sternly.

"I told you, she doesn't mean anything to me," he narrowed his eyes at her "The whole night was a ridiculous waste of time."

"Don't you understand?" she shook her head "I have n_ever_ been to a high school dance. Not one. I've been a teenager for a thousand years and I have never once been able to act like it!"

"And I suppose that's my fault then?" Klaus glared at her and turned back to his art, setting the canvas down on the ground and reaching for a blank one.

"Nik...I just, I want to know for once what it feels like to be normal."

"You could never be normal," he turned back to face her "And why would you want to be?"

Rebekah quickly wiped her cheek, hoping Klaus hadn't noticed the tear that had slid down it but he had. He sighed to himself and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry you missed the dance," he said in a softer tone "Who were going with? That _boy_?"

"I wasn't going with anyone," she shook her head "I just wanted to go _dance_."

He studied her face for a moment.

"Well, I did promise you one last hoorah," he smirked, walking across the room to an old record player and flipping the lid of it up.

Rebekah stared at the back of his head with her nose wrinkled in confusion at his last comment. The minute she heard the music start to play she forgot about it and a tiny smile came across her lips.

"Care to dance? You know, one for the road?" he smiled at her, as he held out his hand.

"This was playing the night I met Stefan," she sighed, as she took his hand and they started to dance.

Klaus just smiled and twirled her around the floor.


End file.
